


Refuge in Sorgan

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Campfire, Children, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Refuge, Sorgan, Storytelling, campfire tales, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: Still on the run after bumping into some of Greez’s old friends, you charted a course to a remote planet in order to seek refuge and replenish some supplies.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my Tumblr (@veron-argentum), just like all of the SWJFO fics I repost here. This fic was inspired and prompted by a post I found on Tumblr.
> 
> The prompt: Him loving to hear you talk. He could listen to your voice for hours.  
> Link: https://queen-of-screams.tumblr.com/post/190469614534/dating-cal-kestis-would-include

Unfortunately, the crew now doesn’t have the luxury of staying long in Mid Rim worlds or planets in the Core Worlds, otherwise your presence along may have alerted the bounty hunters or anyone who could just tie you down and bring you to Mux Odra or Sorc Tormo. What the Mantis needs is someplace to hide until it blows over. But everyone knows a bounty isn’t over until it’s delivered.

Greez rambled on about finding a planet that miraculously has everything: little to no civilization and technology, and a spot to replenish supplies—both for the ship and for food. Luckily, you know just the place. You went to the holotable, speedily typed the coordinates on the control pad until a projection of a planet appeared. Everyone heard you fiddling with the holotable, Cal joined you and saw the projection.

“What’s this?”

“Sorgan,”

“I’ve never heard of it,”

“That’s because not many have,”

Cere overheard this and commented, “Then it’s perfect.”

You transferred the coordinates to the cockpit, Greez saw it on the dashboard screen and examined the Sorgan’s specifications.

“Sorgan? I think I’ve heard of this place, nothing special—it’s just a forest planet—never been there though.”

“Well then, it’s gonna be your first time,” you blurted.

Cal and the captain started prepping the Mantis for the jump to hyperspace to close the 4-system gap between your current location and your destination. Greez easily pushed the buttons with his two right arms and then cranked the lever on top to start the hyperjump. You sat down on the seat opposite Cere and watched the ship be encased in a blue tunnel of light.

“How did you come to know of this planet, [y/n]?” Cere asked, striking a conversation.

“It was during a detour we had back in the Clone Wars, our ship needed repairs and it was the nearest planet we could land in. That was six years ago,”

“Good thing you still remember its coordinates,” Cal added.

“I’m surprised I did!” you beamed.

The conversation about Sorgan continued, Merrin joined in and her curiosity about the planet spurred the chat forward and passed the time. You describe it as a combination of Bogano and Endor—for its wide open plains and the lush forests respectively. You remembered that your late master even became fast friends with the village leader there.

“So there is a civilization there?” the inquisitive Merrin asked.

“Yes, a village and a marketplace—both are small compared to the ones we’ve been to so far,”

You added that Greez shouldn’t expect to find a high-class supplies shop like in Tatooine or Coruscant. The locals there lived a rustic yet peaceful life. You’re more confident in finding supplies for rations and food more than supplies for the Mantis.

“We’ve finished most of our repairs back in Takodana—much thanks to Maz! Jeez, my owing to that lady doesn’t seem to stop. The list just keeps getting longer and longer,” Greez grumbled.

“How many times have you been to Sorgan, [y/n]?” Cal asked.

You quickly answered, “If you count this one—two.”

You then confessed that you secretly recorded it in a compact datapad that you have kept all these years. It was a habit of yours to record the coordinates of planets that you think you will have to go to in the future—and you just used one of them. Cal became intrigued with this newly-heard habit of yours, you tell him it was something you kept to yourself all this time.

“At one point, I stayed up all night in the Archives finding planets until Madame Jocasta told me to go to bed for the seventh time!” You reminisce, hearing Madame Jocasta’s voice in the back of your head.

“Now I think you were the reason why I heard rumors about the Archives getting a curfew!” Cal joked back.

The both of you shared a laugh, rooted from the innocent memories you have formed in the Jedi Temple—the memories that were the last of what you have about your life in the Jedi Temple until you could finally rebuild the Order.

“Okay, buckle up, we’re about to land,” Greez announced.

The ship has begun to enter the atmosphere, Cere was quite surprised that she could not pick up a single interference on the communications—whether Imperial or not. You pointed to a swamp with enough coverage from the trees for the ship to land. The Mantis sets its landing gears gently on the soil and the entry ramp hissed open. You were greeted by the woods, something about it made you feel safe.

“So, where’s the town?”

“Not much of a town, really, but I know the way to the village,”

At first, Greez was skeptical in leaving the ship behind, peppering his reluctance with the fact that he had a massive loan just to purchase the ship. There were two ways to go with this: the first being having everyone walk to the village, the second option would be leaving someone behind with the ship while the others go with. Apparently, the options were being compromised with Greez’s intense skepticism with the place—albeit having no present danger.

Cere and Merrin volunteered to stay with the ship _and_ Greez.

“I’ll just get to you both when something comes up,” Merrin added. “Which I think is unlikely to happen.”

In the end, it’s only the three of you: yourself, Cal, and BD-1. It’s no problem for the three of you, navigating through the forest is next to nothing after your adventure in Kashyyyk. Cal followed your lead, the rough estimate would be a mile and a half that would take at least an hour or so by foot. Luckily, BD-1 was there to help with the navigation, making it easier and cut travel time.

“What would we do without you, little bud?” You praised.

“Boo-woop!” BD-1 happily trilled.

Along the way, you found a pair of men in an idling canoe at the end of the stream. One man looked like he was nearly Cere’s age, the other one was young—a teenage boy probably of fourteen years. Emerging from the woods, their alertness spiked—especially the younger one. Nothing in the serenity of the forest masked his soft but rapid, anxious breathing; he reached for his rifle but you had your hands raised up to your chest whilst you slowly approached them.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” you calmly said. “Are you from the village?”

“How’d you know about the village?!” the boy shakily asked, you sensed and understood his anxiety.

“I know your leader: Rodik. Is he still there?”

“Are you spies? Are you here to raid us?!” he snarled. Tensing up with his handling of his rifle.

Another answer leads to another question. You explained that you’re a Jedi, that you’ve traveled here years ago, at the mention of the leader’s name as well as your late master’s, the second man lowered his companion’s rifle. Now you answer to the older man.

“You can come with us,” his deep voice was firm and intimidating yet friendly. “Hop on.”

The boy’s facial expression showed his protest. Silently implying to his older companion that you and Cal are not to be trusted because you were strangers. Your knowledge of their village and their leader’s name was enough proof for the man that you meant no harm. You figured these two might be related in some way.

You and Cal sat on the starboard side of the boat, while the man steered the rotor with a lever at the back. The canoe floated slowly about the narrow stream. You looked up and saw that the canopy was dense enough to deny the sunlight to pass through, although your surroundings were good cover—thanks to the dimness between the woods and the chittering animals in the distance. Without even looking, you could feel the boy staring at you. You glanced at Cal, your eyes met and spoke to each other—both of you were thinking about that cynic of a boy.

Cal simply sighed, his eyelids drooped and gave your hand a calm squeeze. Neither of you could sense any danger from the adult man—whom you assumed to be the boy’s father—so for now, you are safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The canoe came to a slow halt, you stopped at the end of the pool—not far from where you sat, you can see the light at the end of the path, and the faint chatter of the villagers was within earshot.

“You can step out now,” he said.

The two of you hopped out of the canoe and waited for the tandem to lead the way ahead. The man was the last to leave the boat, he tethers his humble vessel to a post pegged to the earth at the shore of the pool.

“So, what brings you to Sorgan?” the man initiated.

“Refuge,” you answered honestly.

“I hope the trouble didn’t follow you all the way here,” he teased.

You managed a small smile, sensing his trust in you, “I hope not.”

He and his boy lead you to the village itself. It was nearly the way you remembered it six years ago. The villagers were busying themselves with catching krill and transferring them to crates. You passed by one of the ponds and saw bright blue dots underwater. The man approached another man whose stature stood tall and strong despite his long, graying hair adorned in braids.

“Father,” you overheard. “These strangers met us by the marsh.”

He stepped to the side to show you and Cal before the leader. Your expression remains blank yet calm, the leader was familiar indeed—you seemed confident that this old man was Rodik, the same leader you met with your master all those years ago.

“The girl said they’re both Jedi. She also claims that you once knew her master, Aila Elris.”

The old man’s expression deepened, his gaze went over the boatman’s shoulder and stepped past him. He approaches the two of you. This old man must have seen better days. The passage of time, his wisdom and experiences were etched on the wrinkles of his face, yet the look in his eyes had a kind gaze.

Examining you from head to toe, then he fixates his eyes into yours—as if peering through your soul.

“Ah, I see now,” he softly muttered. “[y/n], dear child, look how much you’ve grown!”

He takes you by the shoulders, gave you a light shake and then bursts into laughter. You greeted him with a hug. Rodik announced that you and Cal are visitors and old friends. He invites you into his cottage. He gestures at the chairs as he seated himself.

“So, who is this strong young man you have brought with you, child?”

“Cal Kestis,” he introduces himself.

“Husband, I take it?”

Cal chuckled, “No… not yet.”

You angled your head to Cal, he looks back at you and winked at you.

Rodik smiled and chuckled along. He shook his finger at Cal while he shot a teasing look at you, “I like this boy!”

You lightly dismissed the teasing, explained the whole situation—highlighting the joint bounty that you and Cal have—and your dwindling supplies for the ship and for the crew such as food. Your awareness that the village has little to no technology was in your addendum. You hoped that Rodik or his men would provide intel on where you could pick up some spare parts in case of emergencies.

“You may stay here as long as you like until you have what you need for your travels,” Rodik reassured.

“Thank you, Rodik,” you smiled and gave a slight bow as a sign of thanks and respect.

“The only place you’re getting supplies for your ship is the shop right beside the cantina—another of those places where they hold those wrestling matches,” Rodik grumbled.

“By any chance, Rodik, could you spare us some food supplies?”

“I will have my servants check our main inventory,”

His attention went to the open window of his cottage where he had a full view of the sun. The sky was gradually turning into a deep indigo shade as the sun sets.

“Ah, it’s getting late. It’s dangerous to travel into the woods at night, will your crew be alright?”

“They have the ship to take shelter in. They know how to fight,” Cal answered.

“In that case, I insist that you stay here until morning, for your safety,”

He commanded one of his wardens to prepare a common house for the two of you. The same servant escorted the two of you to the house, it was across Rodik’s own cottage, and left you to your privacy to have yourselves settled. Cal reported everything that transpired just now to Cere, he also added that he will send the map with a waypoint to the village from BD-1’s memory to the ship.

“Have you made yourselves comfortable?” the same man who brought you to Rodik appeared at the open doorway.

“Yes very much, please send Rodik our thanks,”

“I hope my father didn’t overdo his welcome,”

“So you _are_ his son?”

He confirmed and then introduces himself as Torin. Then the young boy comes running up to him.

“Papa, could you help us out with loading the crates?”

“Sure, I’ll be right there,” before the boy could leave, Torin puts his arm around him and introduces him on his behalf. “And you’ve met _my_ son, Ezmer.”

“H-Hello,” he shyly said, somewhat embarrassed of his attitude earlier.

“Hello there,” you greeted with a friendly smile. “My name is [y/n], and this is my boyfriend, Cal,”

“Hi there,” Cal greeted back.

“It’s a pleasure for both of us. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have some work to do. Oh, I hope you could join us tonight for supper. We’re having a bonfire tonight to celebrate this month’s good harvest, I suppose you came at the right time!”

Without waiting for a response, Torin and his son Ezmer left you and Cal alone in the cottage. Checking out the rest of the house, you sat on the bed and eventually threw yourself down flat on your back. Cal sat by your side, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows.

“Well, at least we got a breather,” Cal blurted and you groaned in agreement.

He tossed to the side, his one arm on your other side while fondly staring at you; you bring your hand to his face, brushing your finger across his cheek. He leans forward to plant a kiss on your forehead.

“I kind of missed this place—peaceful, quiet, simple,” you muttered while blindly fiddling with the loose locks of his hair with your eyes closed.

“Reminds you of home?”

“Yeah…”

The cottage also had a good view of the sunset, the bed was positioned next to the window so you propped your arms on the sill, rested your chin on them as you watched the sky change colors. Cal remained next to you, watching the sunset with you while holding you by the waist. The laughter of the children playing outside and the chatter of the village women while they catch krill washed you over with a certain calm. A breath of fresh air relaxed your muscles and it somehow made you forget your worry about the bounty on your head.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for supper. A warden of Rodik’s approached your cottage, inviting you over to the celebration by the bonfire, both of you exit the cottage and joined the villagers. As you stepped out into the open, a few youngsters approached you and recognized you; in a split second, you realize that these youngsters were the children that you met during your first time in Sorgan. You expressed your surprise on how much they have grown from small boys and girls now into young men and ladies.

“A few more months and you could be taller than me!” you teased a young blonde boy as you patted his head.

A woman walks up to you and offers each of you a bowl filled with a generous helping of food—a combination of grains, oats, vegetables, and grinjer meat—with a complementary beverage.

The two of you found a spot by the bonfire, watching the men play music while the adolescent boys and girls dance in a circle formed by joined hands, the children were singing along with the music. When the music toned down, a little boy shyly approached and then tugged your sleeve.

“Can you tell us a story about what the Jedi do?”

You smiled, endeared by the child’s request and noticed that he had a group of friends behind him with the same request when you peeked over his shoulder. You couldn’t say no, so you tell them to gather round and find someplace to sit. Cal offered his seat to one of the kids and he sat down on the floor with the rest of them.

You gestured to the other children to come join in, when the teenagers saw the little ones huddling around you—they gathered round as well. Apparently, they all have been waiting for you to tell them about your adventures.

“Well, what do you want to hear about? Though, I’ve so much to tell!”

It was a mixture of requests—some wanted to hear about tales of fighting giant monsters in scary planets, others wanted to hear about the Clone Wars and how you fought in it. You decided to throw in a clever compromise: you narrated your mission in Onderon where you had to fight a dispatched army of droids and then eventually fighting off a nasty swarm of wild Rupings with very few men to help you.

“What’s a Ruping?” a little girl asked.

“Well, it’s a big bird but instead of feathers, it’s got scales and sharp teeth in the beak,”

You splay your arms wide to make an impression of its wings with your hands complementing as claws as you describe it to them, then you slowly lowered your arms and attacked the small boy next to you with tickles as you embraced him—pretending to be a Ruping yourself.

The giggles of the children rang amidst the crowd, Cal glanced at their smiling faces and then back to you—thoroughly enjoying your time in sharing your stories. When it eventually became more animated as you continued to use your hands for gestures, Cal’s eyes would wander over your entire person—the way you spoke, how you panned your attention and eye contact with the children including the teens at the back of the huddle, how your eyes twinkled against the flickering firelight, your interaction with them, and how you effortlessly made these kids laugh and smile at impressions, gasp at suspenseful moments, and just excite themselves over stories of grandeur, adventure, and danger.

Cal finds himself smiling at the sight of you around children.

As he too listened, he leaned his cheek over his fist while lovingly staring at you while you kept on telling stories. He could imagine the moments as you retell them—he could hear the lightsaber’s humming, the Ruping’s deafening screech, the firing of the blasters, and the muffled voices of the clone troopers underneath their helmets.

The story transitioned to how you were fighting off the creatures with your lightsaber while the clones blasted it. The children could only imagine the intensity of the battle, a few of them shifted on their seats while some intently propped their chins on their palms as they listened.

You were at the part where you jumped on a Ruping that was trying to gnaw one of the clone troopers to incapacitate it. You left out the part with that trooper already dead to spare them the trauma.

“And then what happened next!?” a child eagerly asked.

“I hit its wing with my lightsaber, I hit it many times but it kept flying, until…” you paused for dramatic effect. “It started to fall down—I had to grab on tight to it!”

The children were eager to know the conclusion to the story; when the Ruping—along with you still mounted on its back—plummeted down, you took a leap of faith when Commander Vim, the clone commander of your squad, caught up to you via the Low Altitude Assault Transport.

“He told me to jump before the Ruping could land, he told me he’ll catch me and…”

You had this habit of pausing at the most suspenseful moments, Cal saw your technique and he’d privately chuckle while seeing the kids gasp and plead for you to go on.

“I jumped.” You spoke softly, but the thrill of that memory was felt through your voice. “And he caught me!”

Half of the children sighed in relief after holding their breaths for that part, the other half cheered—rooting for you to be caught by Commander Vim safely.

“How was it? Falling from a high place?”

“Very scary, but I had to be brave. And when you _are_ brave, you know that you can do a lot of things—even the ones that used to scare you.”

The little ones went hush, but the little “oohs” were audible to everyone else.

“Could you tell us another story? Did you ever pilot your own ship?” an adolescent boy standing in the middle of the crowd asked in the midst of the silence.

“I did,” you smiled. “We even went through a nebula.”

The idea of entering and passing through a nebula was fantastical enough for these young minds. They have never seen the outside of their planet and the vast reaches of the galaxy, but they have an idea of what these stellar elements are—during the rare nights where there are nebulas near enough Sorgan’s orbit to light up the night sky. In the backs of their heads, the youngsters could imagine the iridescence of nebulas, dotted with glittering stars like a piece of luxurious fabric; what more if they could see the _inside_ of a nebula?

“What was it like?”

“Was it bright?”

“Is it true that there are creatures living _inside_ nebulas?!”

The teenagers bombarded you with the questions that you didn’t know which to start with. Eventually, the parents started calling over their children, including the adolescents, lightly scolding their children that they have worked you up with the stories and that you needed rest. The little ones groaned, wanting more; you didn’t want to make promises that could be broken, so you just watched them be shepherded by their mothers and fathers, retiring to their cottages. The parents would glance to you, give you quick smiles, or inaudibly mouth the phrase “Thank you” for entertaining the children.

When the herd has thinned, Cal joined you to his original seat when the child that occupied it has left; a girl with sandy brown hair, perhaps not older than nine years old, approaches—at first she seemed shy and yet persistent to ask or tell you what she needed to. You saw that her mother was waiting way at the back, where the crowd of adults was standing earlier.

“[y/n], miss, do you think I can be a Jedi too?”

Both you and Cal were taken aback by the child’s question, you had to exchange looks with one another before answering her. You look into her eyes and realize that she does not grasp the big picture—but you don’t expect her to. Neither of you could lie to a child. You took her hand—surprisingly, a strong enough surge of the Force flowed within the small body of this little girl. Indeed, the Force flows healthily within her—a vessel pure of heart and innocent of spirit. You smiled, brushing her hair to the back of her ear.

“Yes, little one, you can,” after hearing your answer, never have you ever seen a child’s genuine smile stretch ear-to-ear for a long time. “Just remember: trust the Force, feel for it and it will guide you. Always.”

“Will I ever feel the Force, Miss [y/n]?”

“Yes, you will, but you have to be patient. When you feel it close to you, welcome it. Do you understand?”

She nodded with a smile.

“What is your name?” you asked.

“Elura, miss,”

“Such a beautiful name, Elura,” you cooed, caressing her tender cheek before finally letting her run back to her mother.

Now all that’s left is you and Cal still sitting by the fire. When most of the villagers have retreated to their cottages for the night, both of you relished the serenity of the night—the glittering stars over your heads, the crackling embers of the fire, and the chilly fresh air. Cal places his poncho over your shoulders to blanket you, but instead you shared it with him—snuggling close together with Cal wrapping his arm around the small of your back.

“Wow,” he muttered quietly.

“What?”

“I never knew you were _so_ good with kids,”

You clicked your tongue, “There’s no big difference between younglings and village kids. They still dream of grand things and adventures,”

“Still, you managed to make them sit still for your stories. I don’t know what you did but you gotta teach me that mind trick soon,”

“I didn’t use mind tricks on the kids, Cal!”

“Hey, kidding!”

You softly thumped his chest with the back of your hand as you two softly laughed. He tightened his hold around you. Something has been running in his mind ever since the storytelling session. You sense his thoughts, they were loud but of good intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

Peace washed over the night in the village. Only you and Cal remained outside, relishing this newfound serenity and privacy, both of you have made yourselves comfortable by lying on the ground, with your heads propped onto the log you were sitting on a while ago.

It was the perfect opportunity to cuddle. You don’t get many chances like this, so might as well take it—with the bonus of a gorgeous nighttime scenery in this tranquil, warless, uninvolved planet. Your hand over his heart, his arms locking you in an embrace, the warmth of the poncho that blanketed over you two together. He planted a long, tender kiss on the back of your hand with yours intertwined. Everything was simply perfect.

The stars scattered across the midnight-blue sky shone bright over your heads, comets would occasionally swing by and then vanish almost as quickly as they came. The children inside you afforded a wish for every shooting star that passed by; but Cal snuck in one quick wish.

_I wish she finds the best happiness in her life—after all she and I have been through, she deserves it._

The shooting star vanished, carrying his wish along with it, with the last of its light twinkling on his irises. A small yet hopeful smile decorated his face. He imagines the purest laughter coming out of your mouth, the softest doe-eyed gaze he had ever laid his own eyes upon, and the tender warmth that you exuded made his entire being flutter. His own piece of heaven’s light personified.

“Did you wish for something?”

“Yeah,”

“Don’t tell—you’d jinx it,” you said in a child-like manner.

Secretly, you snagged a wish from a shooting star too. One whose bright twinkle that you managed to catch at the corner of your eye. You make up your wish in the blink of an eye. Cal noticed your brief silence, he knew you made a wish yourself.

“You wished for something too, didn’t you?” he smirked.

You smiled back, “Yeah.”

A soft, heartfelt chuckled was shared between the two of you. When the silence came in again, your wish echoed in your mind.

_I wish everything he wants, needs, and does turn out well for him—in the way he wants it. Always._

You snuggle further into him, practically rib to rib with each other, he welcomes it with a tighter hug. You challenge each other’s knowledge with the constellations and planets that were visible in Sorgan’s sky. Panning left to right, each of you point and then name different celestial bodies that you can spot.

“[y/n],” he softly pronounces.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever thought of settling down someday? You know…” he paused to find the best words to use. “Free from fighting, running away, and just live a peaceful life away from the Empire—away from everything?”

He was obviously hinting something, you just wanted him to really say it himself because you didn’t want to assume anything. You tilt your head up to meet his eyes, there was an expression about them—serious yet warm, intent with the plan that lies beneath his question.

“With you?”

Cal’s cheeks flushed with color. The glow of the bonfire did not hide that.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it for some time,”

“Tell me all about it,”

He adjusted himself. He tossed to his side so he faces you; you mirror him, cushioning your head with your arm. Facing one another, he looks at you intently while you shift your eyes and lick your lips before you spoke.

“When I was a child, I thought I’d do everything in my home planet—grow up, get married, have children—but I became a Jedi. Although I never regretted that decision; the biggest one a little seven-year-old had to make.”

You voiced out your thoughts about your life as a Jedi—you practically had a second life at everything when you came to Coruscant as an initiate-then-Padawan. You had a second childhood.

“My second life eventually became my _only_ life. During and after the Purge, for me it was all about running away. I just don’t know _what_ I was running away from. Until I found you again, I found a new family within the Mantis. But I know that I will want to lie low soon enough, when the time is right. I don’t want to grow old still running away from something that’ll come without me knowing what it is—an old enemy or a ghost in the past.”

There was a pause. In the back of his head, Cal was hesitant to ask the question. He didn’t know if it was the right timing, if he doesn’t act now, it’ll be long before he can find the next chance. He mustered up all his courage, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

“Will you come with me if I did? Settle down, I mean…”

 _So this was what’s running in his mind this whole time,_ you thought. You couldn’t help but smile. You ran your hand over his hair and stole a kiss.

“With you? To the farthest ends of the galaxy,”

Unable to speak, Cal’s heart soared. The joy was almost too overwhelming for him—he just wanted to burst. His laughs somehow came out as happy exhales. He caresses your cheek, cups your jaw, and pulls you in close—riddling your forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips with sweet kisses. Your foreheads touch, he continued to caress your cheeks, his fingertips feeling for your hair. He encases you tighter in his arms.

His body warmth against your body fought off the evening chill. The two of you continued to stargaze. You stretch out your hand, in view of the sky, wondering how many stars could take up your palm; white, sparkling specks perched on your fingertips as your fingers wove through thin air. You curl all your fingers except your pointer, you followed a certain pattern within the stars—you were making up your own constellation.

Cal’s eyes followed your finger, he imagines a trail of white lines as you draw on the sky. He slightly shifts his head, nuzzles his lips on your hair until he secretly presses a kiss onto your head; when you finished tracing the stars on the sky, he asked you what it was. You softly giggled, you said you had nothing particular in mind, you were just connecting the brightest stars to one another—a child’s game, if you will.

Underneath those stars, both of you were thinking the same thing—and you weren’t even using your Force ability—everything was good. Even if it’s just for tonight, you were content being in each other’s side, in each other’s embrace, with the future way ahead.


End file.
